


Edge of Death .

by mxnoceros



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxnoceros/pseuds/mxnoceros
Summary: story copy of sp: edge of death !!!! instead of reading the comic if you're more sensitive to graphic depictions of mostly self-harmful things, i tried/ am trying to write a story that makes sense and that fits the whole story lol :,) i'm not good at stories but i'm gonna do my best according to each chapter.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Eric Cartman/Heidi Turner, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger





	1. Prologue.

hi! my name's philip, but everyone calls me pip. why, you may ask? it's rather simple. it's because they hate me. it's okay, though. i'm used to it. ever since elementary school, i've been non-stop bullied like this. i'm still not quite sure why everyone hates me so; i haven't done anything, i don't think. but everyday, it's the same-old thing. 

people constantly verbally hurt me.

i don't mind it. 

it's the way some of them hurt me physically that actually gets to me. one group of people in particular. stan marsh's little group. i hate them, i really do. but my hatred for them doesn't matter... it _fuels_ them, instead. fuels them to hurt me. i have so many bruises and scars from them, even a burn on my face from that stupid cartman kid.

i think today will be my last day going to school. for more than obvious reasons. after telling the teacher i'd be 'homeschooling,' i asked politely for him to not inform the class. he gave me a weird look, as if he'd thought they would all like to know that their fellow classmate would be leaving. and so, he told the class, despite my wishes. dear god, i wanted to break down into a fit of tears. i knew what this would mean for me. i would be going home in more pain than i could ever physically imagine. silently, i took my seat, and the only thing i could do was wait for what i knew was going to happen after class. 

"psst," someone whispered, "hey, pip!" continuously poking me, i didn't really have a choice but to acknowledge them. turning my body to see who it was, i tensed up. cartman. of course, oh, of course, it just had to be him. i didn't answer him-- i couldn't manage a single noise to leave my lips. all i could do was pitifully stare.

a sly smirk arose onto his face. he patted my shoulder in a harsh manner, causing my entire body to flinch. "how about we hang out after class, hmm? i feel like you should have a memorable last day of school; courtesy of me. you'd like that, right?" considering i wasn't necessarily allowed to say no, i nodded in compliance. i could feel myself shaking... i was scared out of my mind. was it too much for me to wish for, to just want to go home that day? 

... 

apparently it was.


	3. Chapter 3

"god damn it... i overslept." the blackette whined childishly, as he sat up in bed. his sleep schedule had been terribly awry recently, and it wasn't getting any better as each day passed. with an elongated sigh slipping out of his lips, he flopped his head back down on the soft, light pillow. "i'll just go back to bed, kyle n' kenny will be fine without me." he mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. it wasn't exactly easy to fall back asleep... hearing voices isn't what anyone would call comforting.

"well then, that's no fun! the show's just barely starting, and you're already giving up on it? that's no attitude to have, dearest stanley!"

the voice that chimed in stan's head made him quickly get up in a cold sweat. he looked around his room, his voice wobbling as spoke, "wh-what? who the hell's there?!" 

there was no reply. so, was that just... in his head? god, was losing sleep finally getting to him?

'maybe the best idea would be to get up and go out for the day,' he thought, pulling on his clothes, and definitely not forgetting his hat. when he picked up his phone, almost instantly, he got a call from a number he'd never seen. so, as what never happens in horror movies; he just ignored it, rolling his eyes. it'd be too much to deal with, especially this early (for him, it was early) in the morning.


End file.
